


Remember

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: what the hell was happening to her





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week day 5: history  
> continutation to coffee  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461462

There were days when Levi Ackerman hated his job as a history teacher. Days starting with four-hour lectures were definitely one of those. Especially when he hadn’t slept at all. After four cups of coffee he still felt like he was ready to murder someone. When he arrived at the door of the lecture hall, he took a deep breath and opened the door, just to be greeted with an annoying noise. He walked the stairs down to the desk in front of the hall.

“Oi. Shut it if you want to learn something. If you don’t, get out.”

The noise in the hall started to get more quiet. Levi look at the students. He could already tell that this was going to be an annoying lecture. Suddenly he noticed a ginger-haired woman in front of her, looking at him. She started blinking and her face was getting whiter and whiter.

“I’ll be back soon,” she managed to say before running out of the lecture hall.

_Well, finally I found you_ , Levi thought and concentrated to teaching.

-

Petra stared the mirror, hands still shaking. She tried to calm herself but the images flashing through her eyes almost made her vomit again.

_What the hell was happening to her._

It was like she had had another life, completely different one from the one she was living now. There was a military, the creatures called titans, her friends flying with her and him… Everything from her dreams that haunted her.

_Was it actually real?_

Petra didn’t believe in reincarnation, but now she had a very good reason to do so. Her brains didn’t have the power to make that all up, not even after sleepless night. No way. 

She washed her face with cold water, took a deep breath and made her way back to the lecture hall.

“You can do this, Ral,” she whispered to herself.

-

Levi was right. It was the most annoying lecture he had kept in a long time. He was grateful, though. He had finally found the one person he had been looking for. As he spoke about the Middle Ages, his eyes kept glancing the woman in the front row. She seemed to be fine, taking notes and listening what he had to say.

_I missed you so much._

The four hours went slower than he had thought. When it was half past twelve, he decided to end the suffering.

“Okay, you can leave now. Next week, same time,” he announced, “and Ms. Ral, can I have a word with you?”

-

“How do you know my name?” Petra stared at him.

“I really do hope you know why,” he answered, looking at her and waiting that they’d be the only ones in the room.

Petra tried to stop the tears coming from her eyes. Everytime she saw that man, she wanted to kiss him, yell at him, cry because of him. She didn’t know what was going on. Everything was just a big mess.

The door closed somewhere. The man sat next to him, took her hand.

“Petra, I know that you remember me. I can see that. I’ve been trying to find you for so long, I’m glad that I found you finally,” he murmured, his thumb caressing her hand.

Petra looked at him. Her memories of him started to get clearer.

_That voice, those eyes, those hands… It was so familiar._

“Levi,” she whispered and let the tears roll. Levi wiped them away, was leaning to her.

“Petra,” he mumbled, kissed her cheek, forehead, eyebrows and finally her lips. The kiss was soft, gentle and he felt her relaxing.

_He had missed her so much._

She put her hand on his face and broke the kiss. His eyes were burning, so was hers.

“You know that this is highly inappropriate?” she giggled. This was so bizarre, yet she was happier than she had been in a long time.

“Well, it’s not the first time,” he hummed and pulled her closer for a new kiss.


End file.
